Field
The described technology generally relates to display substrates, methods of manufacturing the same and display devices including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
In a display device such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) device and a liquid crystal display (LCD), a display substrate generally includes a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor and wirings. A display structure including electrodes and an emitting layer is then formed on the display substrate.
As a display resolution increases, the size of a pixel or pixel circuit becomes smaller. Accordingly, methods of forming fine patterns are being developed for achieving a high resolution display device.